List of spells
A Accio (redir) :Summoning Charm Latin for “to summon”. Summoning charm, used to make objects fly straight to the spell caster. Aguamenti Causes water to shoot from the caster's wand. Alohomora Spell used to unlock doors. Anapneo Clears a choking person's throat of obstruction. Anti-Cheating Spell Effects not completely known. Presumably keeps the user from cheating. Aparecium Used to reveal invisible ink. Apparate (redir) :Apparition “Appareo” is Latin for “I become visible”. Spell used to move instantly from one place and appear in another. Avada Kedavra :Killing Curse (redir) Aramaic phrase that means "I destroy as I speak”. An Unforgivable Curse used to kill the victim. It famously produces a flash of green light. It's unblockable, and only Harry Potter has been known to survive it. Avis Latin for “bird”. Conjures a flock of birds. B Babbling Curse Causes the victim to babble nonsense. Lockhart once cured someone of this curse on his travels. Or not. Banishing Charm The opposite of Accio, causes an object to fly away from the caster. Bat-Bogey Hex Maybe the effects of this are best left to the imagination. Causes bogies to grow, become bat-like, and attack the victim. Ginny casts this spell on Draco Malfoy in Order of the Phoenix. Baubillius Effect unknown, but does shoot a jet of white white from your wand. Click the link to see it's trading card: Pokeorder Baubillius Card. Braking Charm Used on brooms, presumably to help them stop more quickly. Bubble-Head Charm Used to create a bubble of air around the caster’s head. Often used to allow the caster to breathe underwater. C Cheering Charm Not much is known about these, but it’s safe to assume that they make people happy. Colloportus Seals a door against being opened. Colour Change Charm Changes the colour of the object. Confundus Charm Charm “Confundo” is Latin for “to confuse”. Used to confuse an object or person, to make them believe what the spell caster wants them to. Conjunctivitis Curse Curse Conjunctivitis is an illness of the eyes that makes eyelids crust together. Attacks the eyes of the victim. Crucio (redir) :Cruciatus Curse Latin for “to torture”. An Unforgiveable Curse. It inflicts excruciating pain on the victim. Mucas Ad Nauseum Curse of the Bogies Professor Quirrell told his class about this curse. This curse causes the target to catch a terrible cold. Cushioning Charm Creates an invisible cushioned area. It is primarily used in broomstick manufacture to make the brooms more comfortable to sit on. D Deletrius “Delete” means “to erase”. Used to erase spell images conjured by Priori Incantem. Densaugeo Enlarges the teeth of the victim. Diffindo Latin for “to split”. A spell that rips an object in half. Disapparate The opposite of Apparate – you have to Disapparate before you Apparate at the other end. Disillusionment Charm Literal meaning is to remove an illusion. Generally used to indicate unhappiness with a situation. Spell used to hide something. Typically used to hide magical objects and occurrences from Muggles. Dissendium This is possibly a path-revealing spell. It was used to open a secret passage to Hogsmeade. Drought Charm Dries up a limited amount of water. Harry decided he probably wouldn't be able to use it to dry up the entire Hogwarts lake. E Engorgio : Engorgement Charm “Engorge” means “to fill to excess”. Causes an object to enlarge. Enlargement Spell Increases the amount of space inside something. Ennervate Revives someone, especially someone who has had Stupefy cast on them. Entrail-Expelling Curse Invented by Urquhart Rackharrow, 1612-1697. Effect unknown, but presumably involves expelling entrails. Entrancing Enchantment Entrances the person the spell is cast upon. Episkey Mends a broken nose, and possibly other small injuries. Evanesco :Vanishing Spell Latin for “to vanish”. Used to make an object disappear. Expecto Patronum (redir to Patronus) :Patronus Charm (") “Patronus” is Latin for “protector”. Conjures a Patronus, which is some sort of spirit-animal which becomes more solid with the ability of the spell-caster. The Patronus defends the caster, from Dementors and possibly other things. Expelliarmus :Disarming Charm (redir) Latin for “to expel a weapon”. Disarming spell – makes the victim’s wand fly out of their hand. Extinguishing Spell Puts out fires. This was used by the keepers of the dragons used in the Triwizard Tournament. F Ferula Conjures a splint and bandages. Fidelius Charm “Fidelis” is Latin for “faithful friends”. A charm used to hide something or somebody from all people. The secret in question is concealed inside the soul of the Secret-Keeper, who is the only person to know the whereabouts of the hidden person/item. Finite Stops remaining spell effects. Finite Incantatem Stops currently operating spell effects. Flagrate Makes the spell-caster able to draw lines of fire with their wand. Flame-Freezing Charm Charm used by Medieval witches to remove the effects of the fire when they were burned at the stake. It is a good idea at this point to scream a bit and pretend to be burning. Freezing Charm Freezes an object. Furnunculus Makes the victim’s body break out in boils. G Glacius Charm From the word "glacier". Creates wave of freezing ice. Used to freeze water, or extinguish fire. Growth Charm Makes the object swell to rather large size. H Homenum Revelio Used to reveal the presence of people? Homorphus Charm According to Lockhart, makes werewolves turn back into men. Hover Charm Makes an item hover in the air. Famously used by Dobby on Aunt Petunia’s pudding. I Immobulus “Immobilise” means to prevent moving. Stops an object moving. Impedimenta “Impedimentum” is Latin for “a hindrance”. Use to stop or slow down a person or creature (as opposed to an object). Imperio (redir) :Imperius Curse Imperious means “domineering”. An Unforgivable Curse. Puts the victim under the complete control of the spell caster. Imperturbable Charm Impeturbable means “not able to be disturbed”. Creates a barrier which sounds, objects and people cannot cross. Impervius Impervious means “incapable of being affected”. Used to make an object resistant to water. Incarcerous “Incarcerate” means to shut in. Summons ropes which then bind the victim. Incendio “Incendo” is Latin for “set fire to”. Creates fire. J Locomotor Wibbly Jelly-Legs Jinx Makes the victim’s legs shake uncontrollably. Langlock Causes the victim's tongue to stick to the roof of their mouth. L Legilimens (redir) :Legilimency Allows the spell caster to see memories from another person's mind. Occlumency is the defence of the mind against such an attack. Levicorpus The victim is lifted into the air, and suspended there by their ankle. This is a nonverbal spell. Liberacorpus Counterspell for the above. Also nonverbal. Locomotor “Loco” is Latin for “place”. “Moto” is Latin for “to move”. Causes an object to travel floating in the air. Locomotor Mortis :Leg-Locker Curse The Leg-Locker Curse. Causes the victim’s legs to lock together. The incantation for this spell is of a similar form to the “Locomotor” spell but doesn’t seem to sit very happily with it, considering the very different effects. Lumos “Lumen” is Latin for light. “Luminosus” is Latin for “bright”. Produces light from the end of the caster’s wand. M Mobili- “Mobilis” is Latin for “moveable”. the second word indicates the object being forced to move. Morsmordre “Mors” is Latin for “death”. Produces the Dark Mark. Muffliato Causes the target's ears to be filled with a buzzing sound. Homophonous with "muffle." Muggle-Repelling Charm Used to keep Muggles away from things that wizards would prefer them not to see. No harm is done to the Muggles in question. N Nox Latin for “night”. Causes the effect of Lumos to stop. O Obliteration Charm “Obliterate” means to wipe out, leaving no trace. This was used by Hermione to wipe out tracks in the snow. It may be able to remove other marks as well. Obliviate (redir) :Memory Charm “Oblivio” is Latin for “forgetfulness” Erases memories from the victim as chosen by the spell caster. Occlumency The defence of the mind against psychic attack using the art of Legilimency Orchideous Named after the orchid, a type of flower. Creates flowers from the caster’s wand. P Permanent Sticking Charm Charm Used to stick one thing to another. Permanently. Peskipiksi Pesternomi Used by Lockhart to attempt to get rid of Cornish Pixies. It had no effect, probably due to the fact that he’d just made it up. Petrificus Totalus (redir, formerly main) :Full Body-Bind An adaptation of “totally petrify”. Renders the victim temporarily unable to move. Placement Charm Used to remotely position an object. Presumably similar to object moving spells such as Locomotor, except that the Placement Charm allows for accurate positioning of the target object. Point Me Causes a wand to point North. Portus “Porta” is Latin for “gate”. Turns an item into a Portkey. Prior Incantato Creates an image of the last spell cast by a wand. Protean Charm A spell which links the appearance of several items. When one item is changed, the others change in the same way. Protego (redir, formerly main) :Shield Charm Latin for “protect”. Creates a magical shield to deflect spells from others. Protego Totalum :Permanent Shield Charm Created a magical shield around an area that deflects spells from others, permanently. Q Quietus Adaptation of “quiet”. Negates the effects of the Sonorus spell. R Reducio Adaptation of “reduce”. Returns an object to it’s normal size: negates the effect of Engorgio. Reducto Smashes things. Relashio Creates heat from the end of the wand. Normally the result is sparks. If the wand is under water you get boiling water. Reparo Latin for “to restore”. Mends the target object. Repello Muggletum :Muggle Repelling Charm Rictusempra :Tickling Charm The Tickling Charm. Causes uncontrollable laughter in the victim. Riddikulus Adaptation of “ridiculous”. Causes an item, creature or person to take on a humorous appearance of the spell-caster’s choosing. Particularly useful against Boggarts, who are destroyed by laughter. S Scourgify :Scouring Charm Cleans an item. Sectumsempra Curse. Causes large gashes to appear on the victim's torso, making them bleed profusely. Serpensortia From “serpent”, a snake. Creates a snake from the caster’s wand. Severing Charm Cuts one thing from another. This probably only works on items rather than people. Silencio From “silent”. Forces an object, person or creature to be silent. Slug Curse Causes the victim to burp slugs. Sonorus Latin for “loud”. Projects the voice of the spell caster, making it very loud. Spark Charm Causes sparks to be emitted from the end of the caster’s wand. This may be the same spell as Relashio. Spider-killing charm Kills or repels large spiders or possibly other creatures. Stinging Hex Produces a painful red weal on the victim’s body. Stupefy Means “to dull the senses”. Stuns the victim with a bolt of red light. Switching spells These are a class of spells which change items from one thing into another. This is the major branch of Transfiguration. It is not clear whether there are a number of related spells for different types of switching or whether it is all done with a single spell, as no details of this are given. T Tarantallegra The Tarantella is a fast Italian dance. 'Allegro' is a musical direction for a quick, lively tempo. Causes the victim’s legs to dance uncontrollably. Tergeo Was used to clear Harry's face of blood, and to clear dust from picture frames. May be used to clear other things as well. Trip Jinx Causes the victim to trip over. U Unbreakable Charm Makes an item unbreakable. W Waddiwasi Causes an item to fly at high speed where the spell caster wants it to. This is likely to be a single variant of a general XXXXX-wasi spell which can be cast on any item. The XXXXX in this case was chewing gum, which is the “waddi” part. Wingardium Leviosa :Levitation Charm (redir) Causes an item to levitate. Category:Spells